


The Wanderer

by MasterAssassinAura



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Living Forever, Not good with tags!, Romance, my first assassin creed fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterAssassinAura/pseuds/MasterAssassinAura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catharina Abandonato always knew that her last name meant Forsaken. For almost 300 years, time has forsaken her for coming into contact with an Apple of Eden in the year 1521. She is cursed to walk the earth living through times of Assassin's looking for a way of out of her immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on Fanfiction.net

Atlantic Ocean, 1754

Catharina's hand hit the bottle of ink and watched it spill over her new journal. She silently cursed herself as she reached for her hanker chief, that was neatly tucked in her pocket, to wipe the ink off her hand before it stained her new blouse. She had her a whole new ensemble custom made for the journey to the new world. This is the one aspect that she loathed about traveling by sea, she couldn't understand how people worked aboard ships. Even though she spent so much time in the Caribbean aboard ships. The young woman wasn't too fond of trying to accomplish important work, better yet of trying to keep a dairy aboard a ship. She could recall the number of clothes she had ruined due to ink spills. Catharine ripped the pages that she had worked on out of the journal; knowing full well it was ruined with it being soaked in ink. The young woman tossed it out of the port side window into the ocean.

Before she shut the window, she could hear the crew singing a old shanty that had her recall fond old memories. Catharina looked down at her old pearl ring that she wore on her index finger the gold band glimmer in the light that it was given with a polish every so often. The ring was edged with flowing waves that flowed up to where to the pearl was locked dead center. It was the most simple, but the most beautiful thing she owned.

"I think some fresh air will do me a world of wonders." She mumbled before standing up. Catharina made sure that her small dagger was kept to her side, she would rather throw herself over-board than to trust any man on board. Catharina was well prepared to put up a fight if they dare do so.

The woman knew the way of the sword and had her own personal collection of weapons that was being sailed out to Boston with her. Most people from the outside looking in would think she came from a wealthy family, but that wasn't the case. She gained wealth over the years from strings of connections. In London, she lived a lonely life, but a wealthy one. Catharina had bought up almost half of the traveling trade in London and was highly well known for that. Little did anyone know, this was only a cover for the young woman. She fed information to a secret organization known as the Assassins. Catharina use to run field work with the Assassins back in the Caribbean and a few parts of Europe, especially in Italy, but now she mainly hid in the shadows under the Templars noises as a widow wealthy woman. When she had gotten word that the Templars were forming a new rite in the new world, she jumped onto the next ship to Boston to help the mentor of the brotherhood in the new world.

The red head stepped out of her confined quarters and walked down the narrow hall almost bumping into a gentleman who seemed to be in his early thirties. He wore a navy blue button up coat with an over cloak with golden embroidery down the back. The man had a darker blue waist coat under his button up. By the atmosphere around him felt as if he was a wealthy merchant that had business in the new world, yet she felt as if she has met him before. The man's hair was slicked back into a ponytail tied behind with a red ribbon, upon his head was a matching tricorn hat. His eyes were striking as his posture. They're a stormy blue almost like the sky before a storm. Catharina had almost recognized those eyes….

"Pardon me, madam" His accent was a thick British cool accent, it matched his handsome face. There was no denying it. "I did not see you."

"It's quiet alright," She allowed him to pass her, "I've been cramped into my quarters, and I think it's time that I stretched my sea legs."

The man faintly smile, "A woman who sails?"

"Aye, though that was a life time ago…" She thought back to a different life, to a different time. "Excuse me, I forgot introductions. My name is Catharina Abandonato."

"Italian I presume? I can hear the faint accent in your voice." He outstretched his hand towards her. "Haytham, Haytham Kenway."

She was fazed by his name but recovered from it, "Kenway, eh?" She inquired, "Welsh?"

"Yes, your quite an educated woman." Haytham assumed, "Tell me, are you traveling by yourself."

Catharina faintly smiled, "Yes, I may not look like much, but I do travel by myself quite often." She smugly put. "Would you believe if I told you I was never married?"

Haytham study her, feeling as if she was hiding something him. Before him stood a young maiden, no more than the age of 20. Her hair is a strawberry blonde color which was tuck neatly into a braided bun. Her lips that seem to be painted a light pink showing effort to hide a faint scar that cut across her thin lips. Face was well rounded with the color tone of an Italian woman, almost the color of leather that was freckled. She was a very attractive woman.

The young woman wasn't wearing your average traveling attire fit for a woman. She was wearing a long elegant forest green cloak laced with the finest silk, it drop just below her knees so it didn't rescript movement. The coat shadowed her body and pushed away the womanliness with a sheathed short dagger strapped to her thigh with a pistol holstered to her waist. A pair of trouser gripped her waist and legs accompany by dark brown knee high boots. She worn a brown embroider waist-coat with an off white shirt.

"You look no more than 20."

"I'm 23, but I'll take that as compliment." She waved her hand as she walked past him, "I am heading up to take a breath of fresh air, would you like to accompany me? It's going to be a tedious journey, but I like to know whom I am traveling with."

"I was heading up for myself, but company would be nice."

Haytham walked with Catharina, escaping the noise of the sailors below deck to the sound of seagulls on the top deck. "So, Mister Kenway have you been to the colonies before?" Catharina asked as she kept in step with Haytham wondering about him.

"No, this is my first." Haytham cleared his throat as soon as they climb onto the top deck. "I have business to attend to in Boston."

She smiled, "So you're going to be fresh off the boat. It's been quite some time since I've been back in Boston, I already have property there, my great aunt Charlotte is keeping my affairs in order." Catharina leaned against the railing of the ship and leaned forward, Catharina took a moment to herself to take in the sea air. "It's been quite a while since I've been on a ship, I've been in Bristol the past two years finishing up some business."

"I've been in London all of my life."

Catharina somehow doubted that a man such as Haytham Kenway been in one city from his posture to how he spoke. He was an educated man that is probably well traveled. "I have a question for you, a personal one if you don't mind?"

Haytham was about to answer, but a man called for him. "Mister Kenway!" His attention was pulled from Catharina to the Captain of the ship who had seen him walk above deck. "I have a word to pick with you." His face was crawling with irritation.

Catharina bit her lip in frustration for being rudely interrupted, this wasn't her first time with this captain. In fact, she had to offer a whole satchel of coin to have him take her from London to Boston.

"Ah, Captain, I just wanted to thank you for having me on board and any trouble it may have caused you."

"Ha, trouble! Trouble would be a terrible understatement."

Kenway had the look of confusing wondering what the Captain meant by it. "Pardon me?"

The captain went on a rant on how his ship was ported for two days waiting for Mister Keyway's arrival. He talked of lost business on his end for waiting to accommodate Kenway.

"I apologize, I was not made aware."

Captain walked past Catharina, "Of course not, all of you nobles are the same!" The captain took a quick look at the woman, "Ah, Lady Abandonato, if there is any trouble out of you, I will have you locked in your quarters for the remainder of the voyage."

"I paid for your ship damages from the last time." Catharina watched the captain walk away from them to cool down. She looked towards Mister Kenway's face of confusion. "That is a story for another time."

"Now, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Before Catharina could ask, whistle caught her attention. One of three crew members that we lounging about stared at Catharina and Haytham. "Ah! There is our esteemed guest to grace us to our presences." He gave a mock bow to Catharina, "If you ever want some company I'd be more than happy to oblige, why don't you stay up here and that tender parnell goes below deck. The top deck is no place for one." The rest of the crew slowly gathered around to watch what was about to unfold. Catharina turned her head to ignore the urchin, but Haytham wasn't going to let someone below Miss. Abandonato to speak to her that way.

"I do….and yet here you are." Haytham took a step forward to the ruffian sailors. His tone turned to a darker tone to, "I am more than positive that the lady wants to be in my company."

"A joker, eh?" The sailor placed his hands on his hips and start to laugh at Haytham comment, "Let's see how funny this!"

His friend reached out to grab the soldier arm, "Greaves no."

The man ripped his arm away and snarled at Haytham raising his fist to face the noble.

Catharina took a step back seeing Haytham could fully handle himself in a simple fist fight with the crew member. Kenway dodge the first fist full that was aimed towards his lower gut and parried him. A few of the crew members were calling out cheers and shouts when the first punch was thrown by Haytham and hit the man square in the face. It was obvious that this man was indeed who she thought he was. This was Edward Kenway's son. The stunning blue eyes, the features in his face, and fierceness in his fighting style. This was the same man that she held in her arms when he was a small bundle only a few weeks old. Little Haytham was all grown up. Once again Catharina reminisce on how immortality can make time go by fast. Never growing old, never dying….it was a miserable and lonely life. All of the people she met, laughed, and fell in love with were dead. She pulled out her journal scraped that she was working on before she ran into Haytham.

_I was born in 1497 in Rome where shortly after my parents had died I was brought into the Assassin Brotherhood. I've never been able to die… There is a lesson that should be taken if you set out to kill someone, then you make sure you finish the job. If you set out to kill me, you better run like the world is ending, because I will find you and kill you. There was a reason why the famous Blackbeard, or I knew him as Thatch, had given me the nickname She-devil for I fought like the devil, but I was immortal like the devil. No one knew how true his words, well besides Captain Edward Kenway..._

Catharina crumbled the page in her hand and stuffing it into her pocket. The red head paid attention to the fight seeing that it was two against one at this point and notice before Haytham did that Greaves had pulled out an old sailor's shank. She unsheathed her dagger and threw it with quick precision, pinning the gentleman to the ship's mast making the man drop his knife for Haytham to see. The whole crew quickly got quiet and stared at the young immortal woman.

"I don't like cheats, _bastardi_." Her Italian accent rolled off her tongue which was beyond second nature. She had times where she could completely cover her accent.

"What's going on here!?" The captain came storming on deck to see the commotion.

Haytham remarked smugly "Ah, Captain."

"Explain yourself, Mister. Kenway!"

"These four-"

"We were just playing some sport to pass the time, captain." The man who tried to stop the fight spoke up to save the trouble for all who was caught with the fight.

The captain face didn't change his look on his face, "Well, you can pass the bloody time by doing your damn jobs! I wasn't aware that I was paying you to punch each other."

His diameter change when he took his attention back to Kenway, "A word please, Mister Kenway."

The captain gave Catharina one murderous look before heading towards his cabin with Haytham.

Catharina walked up and yanked her dagger out of Greaves' sleeve. The man winced from the young woman, afraid she might finish the job, "Oh quiet it _bambino_. I am not going to stain my good dagger with your blood." She looked at the crew that was staring at her, "If anyone tries to talk to me like this gentleman then. You won't have Mister. Kenway to fear, but you will have me. I'll cut your _cazzo_ off!" She waved her dagger one last time before stowing it away and heading back to her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote the first part in Rome on my phone since my computer went out and I am borrowing my mom’s laptop till I can get mine fixed. I also realized I made a mistake when I wrote out Catharina birthday. She was born in 1487, she is 15 years old in 1502.

Also I do not want to seem like I doing flash backs to much, or jumping around too much. Just let me know. I want to hear from you guys. Sorry Took so long…We suffered a death in the family. 

 

Past  
Rome Italy, 1502 

Catharina didn't know what to say to the hooded stranger. He had taken the Borgia guards down single handed. The young woman had barely taken down one of the heavily armed man. She was tired of being bullied by the patrolling guards. Mocking her, and making highly sexual remarks. She ashamed herself to admit it, but she dressed herself as a courtesan, it was easier to theft when men were passing by. Instead of wearing the normal flowing dresses that whores wore. 

Catharine had incorporated an attire that was functional, yet pleasing to the eye. Her bust was dressed in a white cheap cotton shirt with her breast almost exposing with short sleeves. She showed her with an open front where her legs could be seen. Her skin was covered by short trousers and knee high boots. 

“Signora, are you alright?” 

“Si, I am not going to lie signore, but the bastards almost had me.” she declared as she wiped her face of any traces of blood with a silk handkerchief she pulled from her low crop blouse. “But I guess I have you to thank.” 

“I noticed how you handle your own. I'm looking for recruits for my...organization.” 

Catharina held up her hand towards him. “If it's some kind of brothel, if so, I'm not interested.”

A light heart felt chuckle came from his lips, “No, no, nothing like that. I'm looking for men and women that are willing to take up arms against the tyranny in this city.” 

It had taken Catharina by surprise, “Well, signore, I must say I'm truly honored you have asked me.” 

Catharina’s father, Danilo Abandonato, had always once said that the Abandonatos always repaid their debts. Looking back at her father’s words of wisdom reawaken the pain of her family's death by the Borgia’s hand. Her family was quite wealth years ago, her father was personal banker of Cesare Borgia before Juan Borgia. One dire day her father made the wrong calculation which lost Cesare a great deal of money. 

In result, Cesare had taken, all of her father’s assists and sent a group of guards to have her mother, twin sister, and younger infant brother along with her father murdered. The only reason Catharina was breathing because she was out on the market looking at fabrics for new dresses with her governance. Thankfully the Borgia was unaware of how many children that her parents had sired. 

She would never forget walking into her parents villa and smelling the scent of blood. People turned their backs on the 13 year old girl afraid the Borgia would catch wind of her surviving the massacre. Anything of wealth was gone and she was forced out on the streets. This was only two years ago.

She held out her hand towards the hooded man, “I am Catharina Abandonato, and I would be honored...signore?” 

“I am Ezio Auditore. Go to Tiber Island there you will greeted into our ranks.” 

Catharina shook his hand. “Thank you singore, Ezio. I will see you on Tiber Island.” 

 

Present   
Atlantic Ocean, 1754

Catharina peeled off her left hand glove and looked down at her scourge left finger from when she had joined the assassins all those years ago. Even though, any burn, scar, or wound was gone within a few moments of reviving it, this mark had not arose away. Catharina sometimes wonder what her life would've been like if she had settle down and her family was still alive. She of course would have married and had beautiful children, maybe 4 or 5. It was always her dream to have a big family. Catharina covered her face to prevent tears. It has been over 200 years…She made one mistake of touching the apple, and now she will be suffering eternity, or until she found a way to reverse the effects of this immortality. 

 

Her only family was her great aunt, and her adopted daughter, Colette. Her “great aunt” was actually an extremely old friend that was aware of her situation. She met her 50 or so years ago in the Caribbean, at the time she was girl of 13, who came from the gutters, but Catharina took her in and taught her the ways of the assassin just as Ezio had done for her. Her name was Charlotte. 

Darling Collette was a small girl of the timid age of 8, who filled her life with that small piece she was missing. Abandon on the streets in the city of Pairs due to a large deformity that involved her hand to become nothing more than a numb with fingers short as pieces of corn. Collette was still perfect in Catharina’s eyes; she may have been given rough start, but Collette will never be disabled, she did everything perfect with her right hand, she could even play the piano wonderfully. Catharina could never have children of her own, she was never sure if it was because of her immortality, but it never stopped her from having a mother’s heart. Thinking of little Collette always made her feel better inside. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door frame; Catharina looked up.. She reached for her leather glove to hide the scarred ring. To her surprise, Haythem had pulled back the currant in her door frame. 

“Kenway, what do I owe this pleasure? Did your meeting with our captain go well?”

“Apparently, there is talk of a mutiny within the crew.” 

”Well here, I was hoping for a quiet journey to Boston.” 

Haythem stepped further into the room and took a seat on her cot. “I came here to enlist your help.” 

“Of course, if there is a mutiny, we might not make it to America alive. I know who we can talk too.” Catharina said standing out of her seat. “Come on,” 

Within a few minutes, Catharina and Haythem were in the lower bowels of the ship where most of the crew were lounging about, taking a break from some of their duties. Catharina knew exactly who to speak to about the mutiny, a colleague of hers, Louis Mills. Who is a devoted member of the assassin order, she had recognized him on the top deck earlier when Haythem was in the confutation with the other crew members. 

“Why don’t you start questioning some of the crew, while I look into this further?” Catharina spoke. 

Haythem bowed his head approving of her idea before strolled off to investigate the crew. Catharina dispread to the other side of the ship where she found Mister Mills, who was carving a small block of wood with a small knife. “Lady Abandonato, how are you doing this fine day? I must say, you look as striving as the last time I’ve seen you.”

“Let’s cut the formalities, I have some inquiries that needs to be confronted and dealt with.”

“I see the rumor is true that Miko sent you to help the colonies brotherhood.” He said in a low whisper. 

“Which, I am highly upset about…I was in middle of important work. I had to send Colette a months ahead of time so she can get settled in faster with my great aunt-.” 

“Miko is dead.” Mills caught her off, “The Aquila is behind us to apprehend Haythem Kenway, he is the one who gutted the old man.” 

Hearing the news of Miko death, sadden her a little bit, but in the line of work of Assassins, some never live to 40. “It’s impossible…I spoke to him before he left for the opera.”

“That’s where it happen…”

“Very well.” She said, her voice filled with disdain, “I shall not be taking part of this, as you know, it is great importance that the Templars are in the dark of who I am….If this goes south, it could be the end of me and my mission would fail.” 

Mills shook his head, “I was well aware of this, I was not to disturbed you with this.” 

Catharina didn’t know what to think of the situation. She and Miko weren’t particular close, but hearing a fellow assassin were taken too soon before his work was done was devastating to hear. The fact that Haythem was behind his death was chilling. Yet, she couldn’t interfere even though she would normally. 

“Be careful Mills, Haythem is the son of Edward Kenway and is more than equally match to a master assassin.”


End file.
